In a drug delivery device, often, a bung within a reservoir containing a plurality of doses of a drug is displaced by a piston rod. Thereby, a dose of the drug is expelled from the reservoir.
A drug delivery device is described in documents WO 2008/058666 A1 and WO 2008/058668 A1, for example.